Self Exploration
by lunaly-lovely
Summary: Ginny Weasley is having a normal day until Draco Malfoy wanders into it. D/G. Oneshot. Written for ABitOfBlack's writing challenge on the DG Forum. Rated T for luck.


**Written for ABitOfBlack's challenge on the DG Forum.**

**Prompt:**Ginny opens up her own shop. Draco becomes a regular customer.

**Pairing:** D/G

**Word Count:** Minimum of 500 words.

**Rating:**Not fussy.

**No no's:**Go crazy, I don't care.

**Bonus Points:**

**1.**A Luna/George pairing, even if it's just a mention.

**2.**Draco in a fedora hat.

**3.**Draco spilling ice cream onto Ginny somehow.

**Deadline:** March 31st, 2011, in whatever time zone you are in.

A/N: Well I kind of broke most of the rules… but I did get the Luna/George in there :) Anyway, enjoy.

_**Self-Exploration – It will turn your life around!**_

_Self-Exploration is an amazing program, designed to help you turn your life around. Self-Exploration will take you on an amazing journey of Realisation and Healing, at the end of which you will be a new person, ready to take on the world with new vigour…_

Ginny had read the sign about a million times before, so many times in fact that all meaning had faded from the words. Luna had written the sign; she was good at that kind of thing. Ginny didn't have what Luna called a 'Creative Streak', in fact she was quite the opposite. While Luna enjoyed the part of their business that involved people, Ginny was perfectly happy running the business side of things.

Ginny winced when the sound of 'Jingle Bells' broke the silence of the reception room. Luna had set a spell on the door, so when it was opened it played a tinny version of the cursed song. Ginny had been meaning to get rid of the stupid thing for weeks, but she hadn't gotten around to it.

She glanced up, opening her mouth to welcome the customer into the shop, but before the words could leave her mouth, her eyes reached those of the man who had just entered the shop. Simply the fact that he was a man was surprising enough. 'Self-Exploration' mainly attracted female customers, but even then, the occasional man found his way into the shop. In fact the real reason that Ginny Weasley no longer seemed to be in control of her own voice, was simply due to the fact that the man in question was… gorgeous.

Really, Ginny could think of no other way of putting it. He had grey eyes and silvery blonde hair, and his soft lips were twisted up into a smirk that Ginny had only ever seen on one man's face. Draco Malfoy.

"Take a picture, Weasley, it'll last longer," smirked the man in question. Ginny felt the blood rushing to her face, and snapped her mouth shut.

"Erm, welcome to Self-Exploration, how may I help you?" Ginny said, averting her eyes from the handsome man in front of her.

"I don't really think you can help me at all," he drawled slowly.

"Well, then, why are you here?" asked Ginny slowly, wondering why on earth this gorgeous man was confusing her so completely.

"I am here," Draco said, speaking each word slowly, "to see Luna. She said I could find her here."

"Um, yeah," Ginny was still slightly confused, but she let it slide, "I'll just get her."

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

It was four hours after Ginny's encounter with Malfoy, and she was still reeling. But really, who could blame her? The man had come into her waiting room with his hot body and long blond hair, and then to make matters worse, he had asked to see Luna without a word of explanation. And now Ginny was stretching out the work that she still had to do, counting down the minutes until Luna would be finished with her last client.

The minute hand finally ticked over to six o'clock and Ginny started to pack up her things. Luna came out of her office, client in tow and Luna gave the client her usual solemn goodbye before she turned to Ginny.

"Hey Gin! How was your day?" Luna asked breezily, waiting while Ginny scooped the last few things into her bag.

"Oh, alright" Ginny replied, "How was yours?"

"Lovely, I had six sessions, and I think that they are all on the path to a new self-explored life."

Years of practice enabled Ginny to answer this with a straight faced "Sounds good." The two friends walked in silence for a few minutes, both heading instinctively for Cozy Corner, the coffee shop in Diagon Alley that the girls visited almost every afternoon.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"So," Ginny started, once the girls were comfy, each nursing a cappuccino, "Why did Malfoy want to see you?"

"Malfoy?" Luna said dreamily, "Oh he was in on Ministry business,"

"Oh,"

There was a pause, Ginny sitting and thinking and Luna gazing into space with her dreamy face on.

"Engraved." Luna stated with finality, breaking the silence and bringing Ginny out of her thoughts.

"What?" Ginny said intelligently,

"I was just thinking about the wedding," Luna explained and Ginny sat back as Luna chattered away. Ginny knew that anything to do with Luna's marriage to Ginny's brother George would keep her occupied for hours.

As Luna talked Ginny fished her compact out of her bag and imitated the way that she had sat with her mouth open when Malfoy had come into the shop. She came to the conclusion that although she didn't look at all intelligent, it could have been worse. Ginny was just shutting her compact when she heard her name mentioned.

"Ginny?" asked Luna

"Yes?"

"I have to go deal with the caterers now, okay," Luna said as she got up to leave.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow," Ginny smiled. Sometimes she wondered how Luna, who could only be described as dreamy, would ever organise a whole wedding. But then again, Ginny thought, Luna had Mrs Weasley, and Molly Weasley could only be described as a force to be reckoned with.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Ginny was walking down Diagon Alley, thinking about Draco Malfoy. In fact, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she slammed straight into a solitary man standing outside the owlery, causing both of them to fall backwards onto the ground.

"Dammit," muttered Ginny as she pried herself of the man, "I'm awfully sor- Malfoy?"

"Yes, Weasley," replied Draco, somehow remaining stately even from his position sitting on the ground. "And may I please inquire," Draco continued in his iciest tone, "Why on earth you felt the need to ram into me at full speed?"

Ginny could feel the red colouring her cheeks for the second time that day – and both times because of Malfoy, what was that about?

"Err, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," Ginny mumbled as she picked herself up off the cold ground. Malfoy just sat on the ground, staring up at her haughtily. "You gonna get up off your ass Malfoy?" Ginny asked innocently, smothering a giggle at the look on Malfoy's face at her use of the word 'ass'.

Malfoy prised himself from the ground and glared at Ginny before turning on his heel without another word. He had walked several meters when Ginny called after him.

"Oh and Malfoy, I'm sorry!" Ginny yelled, giggling as she watched Malfoy's retreating – and sculpted – ass.

She turned to walk always, still giggling. As she walked, she realised that at the end of a day in which she had encountered Malfoy twice, she was smiling.

A/N: Well it's a bit long but I liked it for my first writing challenge :)

Xxx

Lunaly


End file.
